Strong
by CorkyBookworm1
Summary: LeAnn Rimes song-fic. Carson is grieving like he never has before. The light in his life has been extinguished, and he's not sure whether he can go on any longer...(little Nancy! :-D)
1. Song Lyrics

**Here is yet another song-fic in my little LeAnn Rimes song-fic series that started with I Dare You and Upper Hand. This is the third in the series. I don't think that it is essential to read the others first, but if you're a dork like me who enjoys reading a series in order, then by all means, go right ahead. It won't bother me in the slightest. I would like to, as always, suggest that you google the song Strong and listen to it for a more…real…feel to the story. I really like this song. I wish that I had a copy of it, but alas, not all LeAnn Rimes songs are in my library…sad day. **

**This LeAnn Rimes song is titled Strong. The idea for this fanfic has sort have been rolling around in the palm of my hand for a short while. I wasn't really all that sure what I wanted to do with it, but I've decided just to let it come to me as I go along. That usually works ;-) Well, a friend of mine requested that I write a song-fic for this song. As soon as I listened to it (I'd only heard it once or twice before) a few more times, it hit me. This was the song that would be perfect for the fanfic idea I had been toying with. So, I'm curious to see how this is going to spin out. Let me know what you think! And thankyou for all of your support! Reader's rock!**

**STRONG**

The light of my life's been stolen

I've walked in every shade of black

And I never thought I would get me back

It's funny how life can change you

And make you who you are today

I wonder if God set it up that way

For me to be…

Strong, even when it hurts

The heat, it's gonna burn

Got to let it go

Strong, Strong

Make a big mistake and never run away

There's nothing like this feeling

To be free and unafraid

Who ever thought I could be this brave?

Learning everyday

Strong, even when it hurts

The heat, it's gonna burn

Got to let it go

Strong, Strong

Make a big mistake and never run away

I wanna push away the boundaries

I wanna love outside the lines

I wanna sail in the sun

Be okay

And fight for my life

Whatever comes

Whatever breaks

I'll stand up straight

Strong, even when it hurts

The heat, it's gonna burn

Got to let it go

Strong, Strong

Make a big mistake and never run away

Never run away

No, no, no

Strong!

Strong!


	2. Gone

**By the way, the same house set-up is used here as in A Misty Mystery (Ch. 5is is where it is best described). Just so ya know! If you haven't read it, then I BEG YOU TO! It's my baby. My pride and joy. My first fanfic. My, oh I think you get the idea! **

**GONE**

"The light of my life's been stolen

I've walked in every shade of black

And I never thought I would get me back"

Carson Drew's eyes were still red and puffy. Absentmindedly, he stared into the void of his dimly lit kitchen. He sat at the table in a chair that faced both the garage and the kitchen-front door. It was weird…it was almost as if…as if he still expected her to come walking in one of the doors…as if nothing had happened…nothing at all.

Her brilliant smile would light up the room, chase away shadows and fears. She would laugh lightly at the sight of him…such a mess. Her laugh had always tinkled like a delicate bell, cheering even the gloomiest of souls. She would perch in his lap and hold him tight. Her empathetic nature would pity him. She would cradle him in her soft arms, not saying a word, knowing all the while that no words could take away the sting. She would kiss the top of his head, kiss his cheek, kiss his lips…

No, he thought suddenly. I have to learn to let her go. I have to…I have no other choice now. She's gone.

He still couldn't bring that realization to his mind fully. His body wouldn't let him analyze and interpret the information. He couldn't process it. He refused to process it…but he had to. He had no other option. But he didn't want to! He never wanted to get use to such an awful idea! He could never see himself accustomed to living without her…without her. He thought the words over and over…without her.

Carson heard a whimper escape his own cracked and dry lips. His mouth had run dry and his cheeks felt the sting of unstoppable tears once more. He didn't want to stop the tears. How heartless it would be for him to try. He would rather have himself shamed before anyone and everyone for loosing his composure as opposed to not mourning her. Mourning her…It wasn't right. This world was so cruel to take such an angel from him, to take such an angel at all. The words sounded so foreign to him…mourn her, live without her…how unthinkable.

Carson continued to battle within himself. He cried softly into his hands as he finally let it sink in…She wasn't coming home…ever again. She was gone.


	3. Torn Away

**TORN AWAY**

Carson awoke with a merciless kink in his neck from sleeping in the kitchen chair. He wiped the drool from his open mouth. The light of dawn was just beginning to peer into the house through the laced curtains. He noticed that he was now covered in a wool blanket and his head had been resting on a pillow. Hannah, he thought wearily. He couldn't bring himself to smile at her warm-hearted gesture. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it. He just couldn't bare to smile at all.

He felt sore and gloomy. He sat in the chair for half an hour as the sun rose and he slowly woke up. Reluctantly, he left the little warmth provided by the blanket for the winter chill that filled the room. Folding the blanket and retrieving the pillow that had fallen as he had moved his head from the floor, he quietly made his way upstairs.

Carson set the blanket and pillow on the love seat in the hallway. He expertly opened his daughter's door without making a sound. The room was bathed in pastel pink. All her furniture was made of white wood and elegant glass. On her walls were professionally taken pictures of Nancy, framed in intricate gold and silver frames. They were pictures of the reddish-blonde, blue eyed baby in front of natural scenes of forests in Autumn, waterfalls in Summer, fields in spring, mountains in Winter, and the likes. She'd had at least six a year since she was born: one in the prime of each season, one on her birthday, and one on Christmas. There were personally taken pictures on her dresser and nightstands. Her mother had found the most unusual baby trinkets to hang about the room on the walls. There was a swarthy, plastic, white silhouette of a child kneeling in prayer, surrounded by a square of pink plastic. That hung above the doorway. There was a sand-colored sand dollar with a pink and silver ribbon on the front. There was a pastel yellow Easter egg with a scene of a rabbit family sitting inside and several other small things that made the room homey and comfortable.

Carson silently made his way to Nancy's white crib. He gazed down at his precious, sleeping child. He stroked her cheek, gently as to not awake her. She didn't even stir. He felt torn between his sorrow and his overwhelming pride as a father. He never could have imagined a more precious thing to do in this world than father a baby girl. He loved his Nancy so much.

"She's only three!" he whispered to the sky, another tear threatening to choke him. He closed his eyes. The pain was so real. He was glad that Nancy was too small to understand. But how would he explain it to her? How would he ever manage to make her realize that her mother had been torn from her…if he could hardly allow himself to realize it? All he had left in this world was his darling daughter…and Hannah, of course.

"Daddy?" Carson heard the sleepy voice of his baby angel. He looked down into those enticing, deep pools of blue eyes. He saw her confusion at his expression. "Daddy, what's wrong?" He couldn't answer her.

He hung his head, more tears slipping inaudibly down onto his shirt. Unexpectedly he felt small, pudgy arms attempt to encircle him. That only brought more tears. He picked her up and hugged her tight. Her little arms enclosed his neck in a giant hug of her own. She didn't know what was causing him to cry, but she knew that he needed a hug!

"I love you, Daddy," she said into his ear, knowing that love was all she had to offer. He felt so wonderful and so dreadful at the same time. He felt all his love and grief burst forth so suddenly that it overwhelmed him. He just held her in his arms and cried all the more.


	4. One Step at a Time

**I apologize for the long wait. I was planning on finishing UH before I started back up on this story, but unforeseen circumstances have occurred and I will have to put UH on hold until I can figure out how to solve my problem. Fortunately, (and oddly enough _because_ I put this story on hold to work on UH instead) this story was unaffected by the situation at hand. Until I can fix the problem, however, I can definitely put more effort into this fanfic.**

**ONE STEP AT A TIME**

"Carson?" Hannah spoke softly. She had eased Nancy's door open and now stood hesitantly in the doorway. Sorrow was evident in her sea-blue eyes, but she was a strong woman and that showed through as well. She'd been crying too; Carson could tell.

"Yes?" he turned to face her, breaking the embrace with Nancy, "What is it, Hannah?"

"Um…" she looked down, wishing that she hadn't bothered the two, "Breakfast is ready."

"Thankyou, Hannah…for everything."

Hannah nodded solemnly and left to head downstairs again. She had heard the news even before Mr. Drew had. The police had tried to reach Mr. Drew, but they hadn't been able to. When Chief McGinnis had called the Drew's home, Hannah had picked up the phone. It was a good thing that he'd called when he did, for Hannah had just been about to head out the door to pick Nancy up from the Fayne home. Once she had explained that Mr. Drew was out at the post office, the Chief had told Hannah what had happened. He asked her to come immediately to the scene. Shocked, Hannah had quickly called Mr. Fayne and asked him to keep Nancy for a little while longer. He had readily agreed, silently wondering what was amiss. On her way out the door, Hannah scrawled a sloppy note for Mr. Drew when he returned. Now, Hannah rested at the foot of the stairs, replaying the last few moments over and over in her head. She had been frantic and panicked. Deep inside, she only felt broken now.

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Nancy turned to her father, sweet concern on her brow, "Is Hannah sad too?" She had noticed that Hannah wasn't as chipper as normal.<p>

"Yes, sweetie…she is," Carson whispered.

Nancy rubbed her chin, imitating her father when he thought really hard. Carson couldn't help but laugh at her. It surprised him that he could, but if you'd seen her, you would have laughed too. She looked up at him again. "Are you sad for the same thing?" she asked. She was good at putting two and two together, he had to admit. He nodded, unable to speak.

Nancy cocked her head to one side, considering. She twiddled her thumbs—as best a three year old could—something she had picked up from her mother, "Should I be sad too?" Curiosity and uncertainty burned in the child's eyes as she studied her father's face, searching for a hidden answer to his unusual behavior.

Carson really wasn't sure how to answer her question. He wanted to say no, to let her stay innocent and carefree…but once she figured it out—and she was bound to—how would she not be saddened? Half of him selfishly hoped that she could understand so that he wouldn't have to explain it, but the fatherly half of him wished that she never would, saving her from the pain.

"Hey," Carson forced a cheerfulness into his voice that he thought he would never truly feel again, "Let's go see what Hannah made for breakfast, huh champ?" The little girl smiled at her nickname. She loved it when he called her his champ. Temporarily forgetting her puzzle, she wriggled out of his grasp. She hurried out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Why, good morning, little sunshine," Hannah smiled down as Nancy came skipping into the kitchen. Another nickname that made Nancy feel gleeful. Hannah had come up with the name because of the soft ball of golden red on Nancy's head.

"Good morning, Hannah!" Nancy smiled brightly. She climbed into her booster seat at the table, "What are we eating?"

"This morning I fixed blueberry pancakes," Hannah answered, setting a sippie-cup of milk and a plate of cut up pancakes in front of the small girl. "Just. For. You," Hannah tapped Nancy's nose affectionately.

Carson came into the kitchen and sat across from Nancy. Hannah slid a plate in front of him, followed swiftly by a cup of hot black coffee. He stared wearily down at his food. Slowly, he picked up his fork and cut into the top layer.


	5. One Day

**ONE DAY**

"It's funny how life can change you

And make you who you are today

I wonder if God set it up that way"

"Carson?" Jimmy Nodack looked bewildered as Carson Drew walked into the office building that morning, "What are you doing here?" Jimmy was a few years younger than Carson and he worked under him at the office, but he was a good friend.

"Hello to you too, Jimmy," Carson said with an empty smile and haunted eyes, as he breezed past the man and into his own office. Jimmy followed, preparing to argue.

"Carson, you shouldn't be here," Jimmy crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "and you know it."

Carson sighed, "Jimmy, I don't need this."

"You're right," Jimmy swung his arms wide, indicating the place, "You _don't_ need this."

"Jimmy, please..." Carson's voice wavered in his plea.

Jimmy saw the pain in his old friend's expression. He nodded solemnly. "Okay," he whispered, and then returned to his own work.

Carson sat down behind his desk, he put his head in his hands and heaved a heavy sigh, straining to keep the tears from pouring out. Quickly, he regained his composure, turning to his latest files. Numbly, he went about his work. All he could do was move his hands in absentmindedness, but somehow he knew that he had to force himself to push through. He had to do something with himself, even if it was just going through the motions. He refused to become one of those men who lost everything they ever had, who drank every night, who wallowed in their pain and grief. No matter how much it hurt, he would live his life day by day, just as he had before. Slowly, he hoped, that the pain would recede. He knew that he would never be the same, but he also knew that he had a daughter and that he had to be her father. He knew inside that he would always love and miss Elizabeth, but that he could not loose Nancy too.

* * *

><p>"Hannah?" little Nancy Drew slid out of the car seat and into Mrs. Gruen's arms. She brushed her reddish-blonde hair out of her eyes and peered up at the housekeeper who held her.<p>

"Yes?" Hannah shut the car door and took the child on her hip inside the house. They had gone to the park to play, but Nancy had declared that she was tired after they had finished their picnic. Hannah now carried the young girl upstairs to her room and sat in the white rocker that Mrs. Drew used to rock her daughter to sleep in.

Nancy's blue eyes were steady, but Hannah could see the confusion in them. Nancy was still just a small child, and her world had forever changed. She would forever be scarred and her innocence tainted. She'd always been a very curious baby, more so than most children her age, and she'd always been a fast learner too. Hannah hoped that she would continue to learn and continue to be as curious as she always had.

Nancy looked down before she whispered, "Why won't Mommy come home again?" Hannah held in her tears as she stroked the girl's soft hair. Nancy looked up again, "Is she still mad that I—"

"Guh," Hannah sputtered, silencing the girl in her arms, "Carson, you fool." Hannah cupped her hand around Nancy's chin, "What did your father tell you, sweetheart?"

"He said that Mommy wasn't going to come home anymore," Nancy answered, "He said she was gone now."

"Men," Hannah shook her head, "Nancy, Daddy didn't mean that Mommy didn't want to come home." Hannah knew that Carson was grief-stricken, but couldn't he have at least explained it to the child? Well, Hannah thought to herself, maybe not. As good as he was with words in a courtroom, he apparently didn't know how to tell his daughter that her mother had died. Gazing at the precious girl in her lap, Hannah couldn't blame him. No one should have to tell a child that their mother would never hold them again, sing to them at night…kiss the top of their head.

Hannah took in a deep breath, "Nancy, I have to talk to you like a big girl right now, okay?" Nancy nodded. "Mommy _can't_ come home anymore."

"Is she in trouble?" Nancy's small voice came out like a whisper, "Did she do something bad?"

"No," Hannah smiled despite the tears that started to fall from her eyes, "Your mother couldn't do anything bad if she wanted to. No, Mommy can't come home because she went home to see Jesus…in heaven."

"She…" Nancy tried to grasp the concept that her parents had always told her about, "Mommy was hurt? And she had to go see Jesus so he could make her better?"

"Yeah," Hannah's voice fell out and she held the child to her chest, "Yeah, sweetie, Mommy was hurting and Jesus decided to bring her to heaven so she wouldn't hurt anymore."

Nancy felt wet tears slip from her own eyes as she leaned her head against Hannah, relishing her warm embrace. "Did she hurt a lot? Before Jesus took her with Him?"

"I don't know, my little sunshine, but I don't think so."

"But," Nancy pulled back against Hannah's hand, "I can still see her again if Jesus took her, can't I?"

"One day," Hannah nodded, "Yeah, one day."


	6. Dreams

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had half of it written for a good while and then time seemed to slip by unnoticed. I've been very busy with a lot of changes in life, but I'm hoping that I can finish this story soon. Admittedly, this chapter almost made me cry while I was writing it, so forewarning…PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**DREAMS**

Carson stirred in his sleep, turning over and over. It had taken him hours to finally get to sleep that night, just as it had every night since she'd died. The bed was too large and too cold without her next to him. His pillow stayed wet with unstoppable tears, and his sheets tangled around him as he twisted in his restless sleep. It had been nearly a month, but the nightmares hadn't stopped. He wondered if they ever would.

Every time Carson's exhaustion overtook him and his eyelids finally became too heavy to keep open, his vision went black and he dreamt the same terrifying nightmare again and again. It differed slightly every time, but it was always the same basic dream—his imagination attempting to visualize her death.

He stood by, a helpless bystander, each time unable to move or call out. The dream always went the same way. It started out just as the day had in reality. Carson left for work, kissing his wife's cheek as she stirred the oatmeal on the stove that she was preparing for Nancy when she awoke. Sometimes the dream blurred through his day at work, but it was always clear as he walked into the post office. Every time he opened the door to the post office and stepped through, he found himself standing on the left side of the highway, grass as green as ever, trees swaying in the tender summer breeze. It isn't right, he always thought, the day is too perfect, too chipper, and yet…too still, too calm. He always felt like something was about to go terribly wrong, but he could never manage to remember what until he saw her…

_"No…" he whispered, taking a step toward the silver car as it slowly drove past him, "No. No! Elizabeth! ELIZABETH!" His voice echoed in his head, but no sounds escaped his lips. He tried to run to her, but time had slowed and he couldn't make himself move. It was as if invisible bonds held him in place so that he had no choice but to watch the scene play out._

_This time there weren't any other cars in sight. That should have been a comfort to him, but somehow he just knew this wouldn't end well. Suddenly, he saw it…just as she passed the exit, a red car flew across grass and road, plowing down everything in its path. The driver of this car wasn't drunk, like the one in the last dream, but this one seemed to be aiming for her. _

_He heard the driver laughing like this was some cruel joke. The driver winked at Carson as he passed him. But as infuriated as he should have been, Carson could only feel despair gripping him. Carson heard tires squeal as the red car hit the highway, zooming across the left side and onto the right side where his wife desperately hit the brakes, fear capturing her features. Carson could see her scream, but just like his, her voice never reached his ears. He fell to his knees as she raised her hands to her face in the final moment._

Carson opened his eyes, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his face. The police had informed him that the driver of a red Toyota had fallen asleep and veered into Elizabeth's lane. According to eyewitnesses, she'd tried to miss him, but traffic had been too heavy and there was nowhere for her to go. There were a few others who had been injured, but hers were the only wounds that were fatal. Thankfully, the police say that they think she died upon impact. But no matter how it really happened, Carson's dreams always had small imperfections. The driver's face changed, his clothes and hair changed, his intentions changed, his position changed, the way he hit her changed, but the car was always a red Toyota and it always crossed both lanes to get to her.

Carson rolled over onto his side and glanced at his clock. Green numbers stared back at him. It was four thirty. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. He'd only see the dream again if he did.

* * *

><p>Shrieks of laughter disturbed the quiet morning air, making Hannah jump. She shook her head, smiling as she flipped the blueberry pancake in the skillet before her. Calling to the family upstairs, she shouted out, "Breakfast is almost ready!" Before she could turn around, Hannah heard the thud of Carson's footsteps as he ran down the stairs. He held Nancy high in the air like an airplane and made zooming noises through his puffed-out cheeks. Nancy squealed with joy, giggling as he strapped her into her high chair.<p>

"Good morning, Hannah!" Elizabeth stepped quietly into the room, kissing the woman on her cheek. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, dear," Hannah replied, "I've already set the table. All there is left is for us to eat. I can get the syrup."

"Alright then," Elizabeth attacked her daughter with kisses as she passed the little girl's chair, "Who's Mommy's little girl?"

"Me me me!" little Nancy squealed again as she tried to escape her mother's tickling fingers.

Hannah slipped two golden pancakes, lightly lathered in melting butter, mind you, on Mr. Drew's plate. He turned to the housekeeper, "Thankyou, Hannah, you're the best."

"I know," replied the woman, smiling, "Now eat up. I won't have you passing out from starvation in front of the judge today."

"Hannah?" Nancy looked at the table.

"Yes, dear?"

"Where is Mommy's plate?"

"It's right…" Hannah looked at the table where Elizabeth normally sat, but there was no plate, "I swore I set one out for her."

"No matter," Elizabeth smiled, "I will fetch one from the cabinet."

"I apologize, Elizabeth," Hannah gave Nancy a small plate with pieces of a pancake cut up on it for her.

"Oh my," Mrs. Drew exclaimed, "There are no more plates in the cupboard."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked, "Here let me look." When Hannah opened the cupboard, there were indeed plates to spare. She took one down and turned to give it to Elizabeth, but Mrs. Drew had walked into the hallwa'y to answer the phone. Hannah shrugged and placed the plate on the table. "Now, where did I put the pancakes?" Hannah mused.

Elizabeth reentered the room. "Here they are," she said, picking up the pan, but when she turned to serve herself, there was no plate on the table for her. "Hannah," Mrs. Drew turned to the housekeeper, "I thought you found the plates?"

"I did, dear," the woman gasped when she saw that Elizabeth's plate was yet again missing. "I'll get you another, I suppose…"

"Don't bother," Elizabeth said, "You're already sitting, and I can get it just as easily." But when she went to the cupboards, she couldn't find any of the plates.

"I don't understand!" Elizabeth cried, "You said they were here."

"They are, honey," Hannah stood and opened a cupboard, but this time there were no plates when she looked either.

"I suppose I'll have to go to the supermarket and buy new ones," Elizabeth sighed. "Please, don't wait for me."

So Hannah joined Mr. Drew and his red-headed daughter for breakfast.

"How come Mommy isn't eating with us?" Nancy asked.

"Because she had to buy new dishes," Carson said, "Now eat your eggs."

"Eggs?" Hannah asked, "But I made pancakes."

"Hannah," Carson smiled and patted her hand, "That was yesterday."

"No," Hannah insisted, "It was today."

"When is Mommy coming back?" Nancy asked.

"After she buys new plates, sweetheart," Carson replied again. When the meal had finished, Hannah busied herself with cleaning the breakfast dishes. As she placed them in the sink, she noticed that there were Fruity Pebbles stuck to Nancy's bowl.

"Nancy?" Hannah turned to the little girl, "Where did you get this cereal?"

"You gave it to me," Nancy answered.

"But we were having eggs?" the woman really was confused, "And sausages."

"Not this morning, Hannah," Carson shook his head, "You haven't made us eggs with sausages in months. It does sound delicious, though. You should do it for tomorrow."

"But…" Hannah let the statement hang, not sure what she should argue with anymore. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Mommy went to the store to get plates, remember?" Nancy gazed up at Hannah, "Because there aren't any in the cabinet anymore."

"That was a long time ago, sweetie," Hannah said, "Shouldn't she be back by now?" No matter how hard she tried, Hannah couldn't seem to recall when Elizabeth had left, but she had the dreadful feeling that she wasn't coming back.

"But she has to," Hannah whispered, "She only went to the store…didn't she?"

* * *

><p>Nancy opened her eyes and smiled up at her mother, "Mommy!" She stretched out her arms for her mother to pick her up. "Mommy! I'm so glad you're here!"<p>

"Oh, my little firecracker!" Elizabeth cuddled her toddler before setting her in the floor and sitting across from her. She was dressed in an elegant white gown that fell to the floor when she was standing.

"Mommy?" Nancy gazed up at her mother with intense blue eyes.

"Yes, dear?" Elizabeth whispered. Nancy crawled into her mother's lap, nestling against her shoulder for comfort. "What is it, Nancy?" asked Mrs. Drew, "Why are you sad?"

Nancy felt her mother's soft touch as she wiped away the tear that had slipped down her tiny cheek. "Daddy says you can't come home anymore…" the little girl's voice sent a stab of pain through her mother's chest. Elizabeth felt her heart stop and her body ache with a thudding pain. She choked on her words…

"Baby…" a tear fell down her own cheek and she could only hug her daughter this one last time, "Baby, Daddy's right, but he loves you just as much as I do, and he'll take good care of you. So will Hannah."

"But, Mommy…I miss you."

"Oh, honey, I miss you too." Elizabeth held Nancy tight, "But I'll always be with you. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" Elizabeth pulled away from the hug and stared into her daughter's eyes, seeing blue as deep as her own and a strength that mirrored that she'd always seen in Carson's brown eyes.

"Promise me you won't ever forget me?" Nancy whispered.

"I could never forget my little girl," Elizabeth kissed the crown of Nancy's head, "I promise…"

"You have to go now, don't you?" Nancy asked as her mother nodded her head and stood. "Will you come back?"

"Yes, baby," Elizabeth smiled sadly, "I'll come back as much as I can. We can play together here and I'll sing you to sleep just like I used to."

"Promise?"

"I promise." With that Elizabeth returned Nancy to her crib with one last kiss. She stood in the center of the room, looking straight at her beautiful daughter. And Nancy waved goodbye as glorious white wings unfolded behind her mother, lifting her into the midnight sky.


	7. Stolen Moments

**Summer's winding down, so I'm not sure how much more time I'll have, but I'll try my best to keep updating this regularly. I hope you're enjoying it, but it's kinda hard to tell with very little to no feedback. So, make my day, and leave a review! =-)**

**STOLEN MOMENTS**

"There's nothing like this feeling

To be free and unafraid."

"Would you like some more tea?" Nancy bubbled as her mother nodded excitedly, holding out her empty teacup. Little Nancy carefully poured her mother more imaginary tea from the beautiful china teapot her father had bought her for Christmas.

"One sugar, please" Mrs. Drew smiled as her red-headed ball of joy poured the imaginary cream into the mixture as well. "Perfect," she whispered, gazing down with a tender love and a deep ache in her chest.

"Mr. Togo?" Nancy turned to her black stuffed dog who sat opposite her mother, "No cream? Yes, sir!"

These stolen moments had been everything Elizabeth could ever ask for, but it was time. Nancy chattered away pouring tea and chewing on imaginary scones made by Hannah, of course. Elizabeth closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall, not now. Not in front of _her_.

"Mommy?" Nancy's voice was so small, as fragile as her movements, afraid. She peered up at her mother, but Elizabeth couldn't speak for fear of choking on her words. She looked at her hands, resting in her lap. A tear slid down her cheek, despite her efforts to restrain her emotion. Nancy nodded her head. She didn't have to understand. She quietly set down her teapot, laying the stirring spoon on an unoccupied saucer before wordlessly climbing into her mother's lap, snuggling her head against Elizabeth's neck.

"Hey," Mrs. Drew smiled, "Don't you think you're getting a little big for this?"

"Never," Nancy murmured, breathing in deeply the unmistakable scent of her mother. As her ear rested upon Elizabeth's breast, the child wished she could hear the lively sound of her mother's heartbeat just once more. She had never quite become accustomed to the eerie silence that now filled the woman's hollow chest.

Mother and daughter sat in silence until Nancy spoke softly, "Mom?"

"Yes, baby," Elizabeth all but whispered.

"Why can't Dad and Hannah come to play when you do?"

Mrs. Drew laughed lightly at the simplicity of a child's mind. She didn't have an answer for that. "I guess it doesn't work that way, sweetie."

"They miss you, you know?"

"Yeah?" Elizabeth looked down at her daughter, still smiling her sad smile. She set her chin on Nancy's head, "I miss them too. But I'm never far. Just because they can't see me like you do, doesn't mean I'm not there."

"Exactly!" Nancy smiled broadly, "See, I wanted to tell Dad that, but every time I try to, he just…" Her expression darkened. After a short silence, she whispered, "I miss the way he used to be. It's just not the same without you."

"I know, baby, I know," Nancy's mother held the child tight. "Hey," she stood and Nancy's legs instinctively encircled her mother's hips. The girl rested her head against her mother's shoulder and her fingers traced an invisible pattern on her mother's chest. "Tomorrow's a big day for you!" She carried her child to her bed.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! Dad's been real secretive lately, and Hannah says he's got a really big surprise for me. She's making pistachio cake this year!" Nancy chirped as she slid between the cool sheets on her perfectly made bed.

Mrs. Drew tucked her daughter in, rolling the covers down just under the girl's arms the way she liked it and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. She knelt beside the bed, setting her head on her hands, folded together resting on the mattress. "Tonight is your last night being seven. How does it feel, kiddo?"

Nancy shrugged, still smiling, "Like any other night."

Such wisdom beyond her years, Elizabeth thought, smiling. Quickly, she asked with the joy of a small child in her eyes, "What do you want for your birthday this year?"

Nancy thought for a moment, "I want…" Her eyes gazed skyward and an expression of contemplation crossed her brow. Her nose wrinkled just slightly and he lips came together in a thoughtful line. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile with pride at her beautiful little girl. That expression. It was like gold to her. "I want a dog."

"You say that every year!"

"But, Mom!" Nancy sat up, smiling, "Maybe I'll get him this year! Hannah did say Dad had a big surprise."

"My little detective," her mother beamed.

Nancy laughed, lying back down as Mrs. Drew re-tucked her. Nancy stifled a yawn as she asked, "Did I tell you about the boy who stole Bess's bottle of glue last week?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth's eyes widened with excitement, "He just wanted to get her attention! How silly!"

"I love you, Mommy," Nancy murmured on the verge of sleep.

"I love you too, baby." Elizabeth sobbed, bringing her hands to cover her face.

Nancy's eyes fluttered open, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Baby…" she cried silently into her hands for a moment before quickly regaining her composure. She smiled a tight smile after taking a deep breath. "Baby, I can't…" she choked out. Finally, she rushed the words out all at once, "I can't come back…"

Nancy looked up at her mother in alarm, "What do you mean?" She sat up on her elbow, concern etched into her small face.

"I can't come back any more," Mrs. Drew whispered, gazing into Nancy's deep blue eyes. Her hand caressed Nancy's soft cheek. A warm tear slid from the girl's eye and onto her mother's gentle touch.

"But…why?" the child's voice cracked.

"You're old enough to be without me now," her mother answered, feeling as if the heart that was strangely absent in her was breaking anyway.

"No," Nancy moaned, "No, I'm not! I'll never be…Mom?"

"Baby…" Elizabeth couldn't finish. She pulled her daughter into her arms one last time, holding her as if she'd never let go. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered into Nancy's fine reddish blonde hair.

They sat like that for what seemed a short eternity until Elizabeth Drew finally pulled away, backing slowly to the center of the room. Nancy watched as the brilliant wings unfolded behind her mother, a sight that she had learned to love, that she had always drawn comfort from…

"I love you," Nancy whispered through tears, her hand stretched out toward her mother.

"Don't forget what I said," Elizabeth rushed the words, knowing her time was short, "Just because you can't see me…" and then she disappeared, as she had every other night for the last four years.

"Mom!" Nancy jumped up from her bed and ran to the spot where her mother had been only moments before, "No! Mom!" She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

And that's just where Hannah found the child the next morning, curled into a ball in the center of her room, her eyes crusted over from endless tears through the night. Just as Hannah pulled her from the daze of dreaming, Nancy almost heard her mother's voice as if from a distant place, "…You have to move on now."


	8. Angel in the Night

**ANGEL IN THE NIGHT**

Like a ghost, she slipped into his room. Though the precaution wasn't necessary, he was in a deep sleep, she silently closed the door behind her, mostly out of habit.

For a slow minute, she simply watched him as he slept, drinking in the sight of her love. It was deathly quiet, and the air hung heavy with all that was unspoken between them. Finally, wordlessly, she lay beside him, his back to her. She rest her head on his back, slipping her arm around him, holding him tight. She lay in silence, her eyes wide open, peering into the night. She listened to his breathing, felt his warmth through his nightshirt, and pressed her nose to his shoulder to smell his scent. She thanked God above for giving her this small gift of time.

Finally, she spoke in a soft, cracked whisper, "She figured it out." She laughed quietly, lifting her head to look down at him, "She knows you got her that dog, the one she saw in Lucy's Pet Shop around the corner. She's smart. I keep telling you that." She lay her head back on the pillow, whispering, "She's already got a name for him. Togo, just like her stuffed animal."

Silence enveloped the room again. Mrs. Drew closed her eyes and cried inaudibly into the back of her husband's shoulder. Carson lay still, never stirring. He never did. She yearned for him to hold her one more time. To tell her it will all be well. To kiss away her tears and calm the racing in her heart. To gaze into the depths of her soul with those dark…dark brown eyes and show her that she was loved…loved by him. The truth was…she was afraid. Oh, she knew it would all be gone, the grief and fear, as soon as she left him and returned to her true home, but right now, right here, as she still sat on earth…she was terrified.

"I'll always watch you," she whispered in a tone much more reassuring than she felt, "I'll always be here. He's given me that, and so much more. Oh, will you ever know?" She rubbed her tearstained cheeks against his palm, "We will be together again. He's told me we will. One day, we will. I know it."

Reluctantly, she rose, feeling that familiar tug in her chest. It was time to go. Her last time to go. She bent down to kiss the hair that grew funny beside his ear, whispering, "Make tomorrow special for her."

She backed to his door and left as silently as she'd come, but not before one last utterance, "Carson…I will always love you."

* * *

><p>Mr. Drew stirred. Slowly, his eyes blinked open. Light didn't filter in through his curtains just yet. It must be very early, he thought, pinching the sore spot on the top of his nose between his eyes. He'd slept more soundly last night than he had since she'd died.<p>

He sat up, swinging his feet over the side of their bed. Glancing at the clock, he read the time, but didn't register it. Not really. Something was strange. He almost felt as if she were still here. He thought could smell her scent lingering in the air, but that was ridiculous. She hadn't been in this room in more than four years. Yet…he could swear that something inside him shifted. He felt as if he could reach out before him and just barely touch the silk of her nightgown. Like he could hear, faintly mind you, her light laughter floating through the house.

After a moment, he shook his head, hoping to clear his mind of her. When it did, he realized that he should have stayed in that moment as long as he could have. But she was gone. He had to remind himself of that every day. She was gone.

"Dad?" Nancy's soft voice stirred him from his clouded haze.

"Nancy!" he beamed, "Good morning, my little pumpkin! Come here." She pushed his door softly open. Her little feet padded silently across the off-white carpet in his room. With a somber expression, she sat in his lap, remembering the night before...in another lap.

Noticing her dreary mood, he decided against sympathizing, instead choosing another method to bring her out of her stupor. "Now," he said in a bright voice, tinted with mock concentration, "Wasn't there something special about today?" His daughter gazed up at him, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. He looked down at her, "Or was that tomorrow? No no, I think it was yesterday. Oh, that's right. Already happened. Nevermind."

"Daddy! It's today! It's my birthday!" She smiled at him now, squealing as his tickled her tummy.

"Is that so?" he gasped, "Nope, I distinctly remember that happening last year."

"It happens _every_ year, Dad," she rolled her eyes, jumping up from his lap and turning around to face him, hands on her hips.

"No!" his eyes widened in surprise, and his voice was thick with shock, "Really?"

"I'm eight now," she beamed proudly.

"Oh," he said matter-of-factly, "in that case, I have something for you. Wait right here!" He dashed out of the room to retrieve the family's latest addition, a small black dog, apparently named Togo.

Carson shook his head, but how did he know that? Nancy hadn't even seen him yet. He didn't have a name. But the name had come to him as clear as if he'd been bound by the title all along. Just before he returned to his room, he heard Nancy's quiet whisper.

"Eight now…old enough to be without you," her last word was nearly inaudible. She quickly wiped a tear away, nodding her head, "Goodbye."

"I found her like that this morning," Hannah whispered, startling Mr. Drew, "Such a mood. It's just not right for a girl her age." She shook her head, walking back toward the kitchen.

Carson stared at his normally radiant daughter from his doorway, unsure of what to say. She hadn't noticed him yet, the velvety ball of fur hanging from his hands. Togo looked up at him with eyes blacker than night and cocked his head to the side. A noise something like a whimper escaped from the dogs wet muzzle, drawing the girl's attention. Life instantly filled her gaze as she ran to her father.

"A dog!" she squealed, taking her new pet from Carson, "A _dog_! Daddy!"

"Happy birthday, pumpkin," he rustled her hair before kissing the top of her head. "You'll have to think of a name for him."

"Togo," she said without hesitation, running joyfully into the next room in search of Hannah. Carson shook his head in amazement, following after her.


	9. Hitting Home

**I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry guys. This semester is going to be a monster, but I'm going to try to update at least somewhat more regularly. Let me know what you think! The more reviews, the more motivation I have to continue! =-D**

**HITTING HOME**

"Who ever thought I could be this brave?

Learning everyday"

Carson slammed his fists against the wooden table and stood, his face taught with anger. "This man is guilty!" he thundered, pointing at the defendant, "And he's getting away Scott-free because we're in a hick town in the middle of nowhere and—"

"That's enough!" the judge roared, standing to his feet, "Now, Mr. Drew, if you will, _sit down_!" Carson bit his tongue and seated himself. He'd done enough damage losing his temper like that in court. He sat through the end of the case, knowing full well that the jury was rigged. Lawrence McDohaho murdered his own wife and there was nothing the poor woman's sister could do about it.

"I'm so sorry, Liz," Carson turned to his client as the crowded room dispersed. He set his hand on her shoulder in a feeble attempt to comfort her, but Liz Black was a strong young woman.

"My sister may not have been avenged here on earth, but by golly, she will be in heaven." Ms. Black whispered. Just as she turned to go, she looked up at Carson once more, "I want you to remember something, Carson. This is not your fault. None of it is. I don't blame you and Emily certainly wouldn't have either. You did your utmost and that's all anyone can ever hope to do. Thankyou for taking my case and thankyou for believing in me. It's more than anyone's done in a long time." And then she turned to leave.

"Carson?"

Mr. Drew turned toward the familiar voice, "My good friend." He shook hands with the man.

"How are you holding up?" Fenton Hardy asked, concern in his dark eyes.

"I'm fine," Carson replied, "fine, absolutely fine. Listen, Fenton, I really appreciate all your help with this case. Your investigative skills are unmatched. The case went sour, but I have yet to be discouraged."

"That's not what I meant…Carson."

Carson turned to his friend, "Then what?"

Fenton shook his head. He didn't want to voice it, but he could tell that Carson needed to hear it, "Carson, it's been nine years since…"

Carson's eyes clouded and a stormy countenance crossed his completion. Gruffly, he retorted, "What has that got to do with anything?" But he knew exactly what Fenton had seen. Some things you couldn't hide from, especially when your best friend was in the room.

"You don't think that Elizabeth—" but Carson choked on his own words. He quickly cleared his throat and shook his head, "Elizabeth…"

Fenton clapped his hand on Carson's shoulder, "Come on, let's get out of here and get some lunch. Huh? What do you say?" Carson just nodded and led the way.

* * *

><p>"So, how's Nancy doing? She's what…twelve now?" Fenton asked, wiping the mustard from his sandwich off the corner of his mouth.<p>

A small smile graced Carson's lips, "Yeah, she'll be thirteen in a few weeks. I don't know what I'm going to do with a teenager. She just keeps growing. You wouldn't believe how much she's like her mother."

Fenton laughed, "Oh, I'm sure. She has the same clear blue eyes that Elizabeth did, and that red hair!" Laura loves the pictures you send."

"Yes, she's the spittin' image of her mother. It's funny to see how similar their mannerisms are." Carson laughed, "Nancy's so curious. And every time she gets into something new, her eyes brighten like stars. How are yours?"

Fenton grinned, "Oh, they're quite the duo. They find entertainment in solving 'crimes' at school."

Carson chuckled, "You mean like who ate the last chocolate chip cookie at lunch?"

"Yes!" Fenton shook his head, "And who stole the glue during nap time. It's amazing what those boys can already do."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Well, I don't know where she gets it from, but Nancy's obsessed with puzzles. Anything she can turn into a mystery, she does. She had a few friends over for a sleepover the other night and someone lost a pint of ice cream. She turned the whole thing into a treasure hunt."

"Really? Well isn't that clever!"

"Oh, and she's getting so tall. I can't believe how fast she's growing.

"I understand that," Fenton shook his head, "The boys seem to have shot up overnight. It won't be long before they're as tall as I am."

"And solving mysteries by your side?" Carson lifted a brow.

Fenton sighed, "Well, Laura's hoping they'll grow tired of the games, but to be honest, they're sharp and I wouldn't mind it at all. Oh, by the way Laura loves the pictures you send."

Carson looked down at his empty plate, "I know it's what Elizabeth would do."

"Carson," Fenton paused, "You're my friend, and I really hate to see you do this to yourself. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost Laura, but…it's almost like you want to torture yourself. Why would you take a case like this?"

"Fenton," Carson put his elbows on the table, "I couldn't turn her down. She'd lost her sister. All the facts and evidence proved he was guilty and it's wrong. You know how I feel about these things. I couldn't _not_ fight for Liz."

Fenton picked his glass up and turned it in his hand slowly, contemplating his next words carefully. With a whisper, he looked to his friend, "You couldn't not fight for Liz Black…or you couldn't not fight for Elizabeth?"

Carson sputtered and shook his head trying to come up with some sort of feasible response, but nothing came. Finally, he just hung his head. The truth was, he was so angry with the man who'd _chosen_ to take the life of the woman he'd married when Carson had had no choice at all. The truth was that he would do almost anything to have back the life of the woman he loved.

Fenton nodded solemnly, knowing he'd hit the nail on the head. So, the two sat in silence until it was time for them each to catch their planes back home.


	10. Guardian Angel

**Just a few more chapters to go guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately, but I'm hoping to have this story finished in the next week! I hope everyone's having a great summer and staying safe. Don't forget to review!**

**GUARDIAN ANGEL**

**"**I wanna push away the boundaries

I wanna love outside the lines"

Ned Nickerson quickly stifled a gasp and successfully started choking as a result. Nancy laughed lightly as she nearly floated down the stairs and into her kitchen. She spun around, beaming, "So, what do you think?"

"You look…" Ned's blue eyes rounded as her skirt flew out around her, "fantastic. Nancy, incredible. Just, wow." His smile made her giggle.

"Well, come on then, Hannah wants a picture and then we can go." Nancy pulled her date into the living room for a quick picture.

"Now, I want her home by… a reasonable hour, Mister," Carson smiled as Ned gulped.

"Yes, Sir, of course," he stammered.

"Da-ad!" Nancy flushed, "It's prom, we'll be out for a _little_ while longer than normal."

"Prom?" Carson scoffed, "Since when do middle schools have _prom_?"

Hannah chuckled, "Oh, be nice!"

Carson shrugged, "Just saying! It wasn't on the list."

A look of confusion crossed Nancy's features, "What list?"

"The one in the manual."

"What manual?" Hannah put her hand on her hip.

"The Dads for Dummies manual," he smiled, "I keep it in top drawer in my study."

Nancy laughed, "I'll have to take a look at that."

"You're such a tease!" Hannah said at the same time, slapping his arm with her dishtowel, "I'm going to finish up in the kitchen. Nancy, you two have a good night and be safe."

"Will do," Nancy beamed. She ran to kiss her father, and then giggling, followed Ned out to his father's car. Mr. Nickerson had volunteered to be their chauffeur for the evening. He had promised to drop them off and pick them up at 10:15 so that they could go out for a late dinner before bringing Nancy home at 11.

"I'm so excited!" Nancy gushed in the backseat beside Ned. He smiled back at the redhead, just glad she'd said yes when he asked her to the dance. Although Mr. Drew was right and it wasn't technically prom, the River Heights Middle School always threw a prom-like dance for the eighth grade only two weeks before they graduated to high school and all the eight-graders called it prom anyway. Nancy had been looking forward to it since the beginning of last year. Ned thought it was partially because Bess had talked about it for years.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Nancy," Mr. Nickerson said from the front as he left the Drew's driveway.

Ned's eyes widened as he looked from his date to his father. "Dad!" he hissed, "You promised you wouldn't say anything. Silent as the grave, remember?"

Nancy giggled, "I don't mind, Ned." She leaned forward, "Thankyou, Mr. Nickerson. And thanks for driving us."

"Not a problem, my dear," he smiled at her through the rearview mirror. Ned silently pleaded that his father would stop. He didn't want to whine in front of Nancy and he certainly didn't want his father to catch him glaring, but he just knew he would embarrass him somehow or another. He'd finally gotten a date with the girl of his dreams and now she'd be run off by his dad!

"Okay, okay," Mr. Nickerson put up one hand, and as if he'd read his son's mind, he spoke once more, "Ned's right, I promised no talking. This is your night, guys. I'm just the driver."

As soon as they arrived at the dance, Nancy was spun around by her friend, Bess Marvin. "Nancy, can you _believe_ these decorations?!" the blonde squealed, "They're incredible!"

"Wow," Nancy breathed looking around at the sliver streamers and dazzling lights.

"Who knew the gym could ever be appealing to Bess Marvin," George Fayne chuckled as she joined the group.

Bess glared at her cousin, "Well, who knew George Fayne would ever wear a dress or go to a dance without being dragged into the room by her hair."

George crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, "Well if someone hadn't rigged the bet, I—"

"Girls, girls," Nancy grabbed each of her friends, "Please, can't we enjoy tonight together?" She looked at each of them with large, round eyes, pleading.

George threw her hands up, sighing dramatically, "No need to bring out the puppy-dog. I'll play nice."

"Me too," Bess looked at her feet.

"Good!" Nancy beamed, "because I don't need to spend my night prying you two off of each other when I could be dancing with _Ned Nickerson_!"

"You are _so_ lucky," Bess grinned, "He is super cute."

George rolled her eyes, "There's more to a date than his looks, Bess, besides Nancy's had a crush on him for, like, ever."

Nancy's face turned blood red, "Have not…" Both cousins looked at Nancy knowingly. George just shook her head, but Bess dragged Nancy onto the dance floor for an upbeat number that had just started.

After the song ended, George jumped in with the group as the DJ played the electric slide. The girls laughed and giggled for hours, jumping as they danced the night away. Finally, Nancy waved them off so she could get some punch and catch her breath. She'd been so preoccupied with the girls that she hadn't seen much of Ned. She looked around for him, but when she didn't spot him, she wondered why he hadn't asked her to dance yet.

Nervously, she played with a seam on the side of her dress. Did he regret asking her to the dance? Just as she was about to blame herself for ruining the whole night, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a very nervous-looking football player.

"Ned!" she beamed, "I was just looking for you! Isn't this dance fantastic?"

"Uh, yeah," he swallowed. There was an awkward silence between them before he gestured to the table behind him, "Uh, would you like some punch?"

"Sure," she smiled and followed him over.

"Man!" Ned whispered to himself once he'd turned away from her, "Why can't you just ask her? She said yes to the date, now just ask her to dance or she'll never say yes again!" He abruptly stopped his pep talk when he heard her giggling behind him.

"Oh, it looks like they're out," Nancy sighed, "I guess I should have come earlier."

"No, look," Ned pointed to a girl walking toward them, "They're bringing out another bowl." It was Sara Douglas, head of the prom committee. She was the one who had organized the whole dance, well, with the help of her closest cheerleading friends, that was.

Nancy smiled to herself as she turned toward the dancers again. She really couldn't believe she was here. It was everything she'd dreamed of and—

"Ow!" Nancy exclaimed as she felt someone push her down. She looked up at Ned who was staring down at her bewildered. "Ned, why did you—" Before she could finish her sentence, Sara tripped and the bowl of bright red punch spilled all over the floor where Nancy had just been standing!

"Nancy!" Ned rushed to help her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she took his hand, "Thanks for pushing me out of the way, but—"

"What?" he asked, "I didn't push you."

"But," Nancy looked around, "then who did?"

Just then Bess and George ran up to them. Bess spoke a mile a minute, "Nancy! What happened? Are you alright."

"I'm fine," Nancy responded, "I just—"

"We saw you fall and came over as soon as we could!" Bess interrupted.

"I didn't fall!" Nancy shouted in frustration. A group nearby looked over at her and then went back to talking. Taking a deep breath, Nancy crossed her arms, "Someone pushed me."

Bess tilted her head to the side, "But you and Ned were the only ones by the table. Did he…?" She pointed to Ned, who shook his head vigorously.

"It wasn't me!"

George looked at the punch all over the floor. "Well," she said, "it's a good thing, because _that_ was awful close."

Bess nodded in agreement, "It would have ruined your dress for sure."

Nancy shivered, as a sudden cold chill overwhelmed her.

"Here," Ned said quickly, "Take my jacket."

"Thanks," Nancy mumbled, glancing back to the floor behind her.

...

Smiling, Elizabeth waved, even though she knew her baby girl couldn't see her. She wished she could stay for the rest of the night, but just knowing that Nancy's memory of the dance wouldn't be one of humiliation was enough for her. Gently she kissed the top of Nancy's head, and stepped back. As she watched the Nickerson boy offer her daughter his coat, she felt herself rising skyward for her return.

* * *

><p>Fourteen-year-old Joe Hardy motioned that the path was clear, so his brother, Frank, a year older, followed as quickly and as quietly as possible. When he caught up to him, Joe turned to face him. He whispered, "Now, I haven't seen any of the dogs, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep our eyes out all the same."<p>

"Got it," Frank replied, "And you're sure this is going to work?"

"Of course I'm sure," Joe scowled, "It's going to work. We set the trap just as we planned, and we made sure to tip off the mole in Kiri's gang."

Frank nodded, "Right, okay then, now we just wait." After a moment of listening to the cars in the distance and the gentle waves of the river to their left, Frank shook his head, "I still can't believe you let her sucker us into this."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, glancing over his shoulder at his older brother.

"I mean, every time some pretty girl at school bats her lashes and gives you googly eyes, doesn't mean you get to drag me into stalking some stranger's house in the middle of the night! A stranger with attack dogs I might add!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Joe put his hands up and turned full fledge to face his brother. "First of all, Kiri isn't just some pretty girl, she's _smoking_! I mean hooot," Joe breathed, "and second of all, we're not stalking, we're on a stake-out. I thought that would peek your interest, not to mention the thanks you'll get from all the girls once this is done. You should be thanking me."

Frank shook his head, "Joe, you can't turn everything into a—wait!" Frank crouched down lower behind the bush they were hiding in, "I think I just saw someone move inside.

Joe spun around, "Are you sure?"

"Look!" Frank whispered, "There he is again!"

"Okay, let's get him. You cover the front and I'll get the back."

...

Nancy spun around and gasped as the beam of a flashlight appeared around the corner. She had to get out of here and fast! Quickly, she grabbed the turquoise bracelet and stuffed it into her pocket before climbing out the window she'd come in. As quietly as she could manage, she slid the window shut behind her and slunk into the shadows of the willow tree that grew beside the deck.

Nancy's hands flew to cover her ears as the sharp cries of two dogs suddenly pierced the night. Two pit bulls ran straight toward her and she couldn't help but cry out as she ran for the edge of the lawn. She gasped as someone ran into her, knocking her down. She wriggled free and stood, but only to lose her balance and slide right off the overlook and into the river below.

Desperately, Nancy tried to swim to the surface of the river, but the current was too strong and it only pulled her further down. She kicked with all her strength, but soon realized that she would tire out far sooner than the river would give up its clutches on her. She did her best not to panic, but this didn't exactly look like it would end well.

Silently, Nancy sent a prayer to the man upstairs and attempted to swim in the direction of the current, hoping she could use the river's power to help her resurface, but the river only seemed to drag her further down. She didn't know how long she'd been under the water, but her lungs ached in her chest and her mind screamed for air. Just as she began feel the soothing arms of unconsciousness, she thought she felt someone tug at her arm.

...

"There she is!" Frank wadded out into the river and dragged Nancy to shore.

"Frank!" Joe hurried over, "Frank, she doesn't look like she's breathing!" Frank pumped at his friend's chest, ignoring his brother's increasingly alarming cries. "Frank, do something!"

"I am!" he yelled back, "Would you shut up!" Just as he leaned down, Nancy started coughing and water gushed out of her mouth.

"Oh, thank goodness," Frank sighed, wiping the river water from his eyes and pushing his hair from his forehead.

"Nancy!" Joe squeezed Nancy in a hug as she continued to cough and spurt water, "Nancy, Frank recognized you just as you fell off the deck!"

"Joe, back off and give her some room," Frank pulled his brother away from Nancy as she tried to sit up, "Nancy, I swear you've got more lives than any cat I've ever met! How do you get yourself into situations like this?!"

"How do you get out of them's more like it," Joe whispered, but Nancy was to far to hear him.

"Well, I'm glad you two were here, or I never would have made it out of that river."

"Speaking of," Frank gave her a hard look, "What on _earth_ are you doing here? We thought you were back at the Morton's place with Chet and Iola."

"Nope," Nancy shook her head, finally able to breathe again, "I came here to get Kiri's missing bracelet. I followed the lead from her friend, Jane, and found this place." She pointed at the house above the river in front of them.

Joe covered his face with his hands, "But we planted that for the thief!" Nancy looked from one brother to the other, confused.

Frank explained, "Kiri gave us the bracelet so that we could plant it to find the thief who took her earrings."

"But, I thought…"

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore," Frank said, "I think you scared off the real thief when the dogs found you."

"Aw man," Joe grumbled, "Now we'll have to come up with a new plan."

"The important thing is that Nancy's safe, though I don't know how you managed to fight the current and get to the surface. This is a nasty river."

Nancy looked dumbfounded, "What do you mean? I blacked out just as my foot touched the bottom of the river!" Both Hardy's looked at each other and back to Nancy, evidently speechless. Nancy's face paled as she looked to Frank, "You mean you didn't pull me out?"

Frank shook his head, "You were facedown of the surface when we found you, not ten feet out."

"Nancy, I think you must have bumped your head on a rock in there or something. You had to have swum to the top. No one could just rise past that current," Joe shook his head, "We need to get you to a hospital either way and we definitely need to get out of here."

Frank helped Nancy up and she muttered her thanks, but she could shake the feeling that something really odd had just happened.


	11. Gut Instinct

**I hope you guys can get what's going on in this chapter. It's a little complex (and hard to write, so I'm not sure how well I did at getting my idea across) and it might be a little hard to understand. Sometimes I take a long way to get to a short point, but just bear with me, I'll explain in more detail in the finale. =-D Which is very soon to come! Two more chaps, guys and gals! **

**GUT INSTINCT**

"I wanna sail in the sun

Be okay

And fight for my life"

"Nancy," Bess's voice wavered. She glanced behind her shoulder again and inched closer to her best friend, who stood in front of her, "I'm really not sure this is such a good idea."

"Oh, Bess," Nancy whispered, "You always say that."

"Yeah," she replied in fright as an owl hooted, clasping Nancy's back and right shoulder, "but this time I'm really convinced. We shouldn't be here, and we're just going to end up in more trouble for it. What if this isn't the right place? If those gangster guys find out we were snooping again, they'll—"

"Oh hang it all, Bess!" Nancy turned to glare back at her blonde friend, "If you don't stop complaining, I'm going to call in George from now on or come by myself. Now, just listen to me. I've got this all sorted out. The gang isn't going to catch us."

"But how do you know that?" Bess whispered desperately, still clinging to the hope that Nancy would turn around and drive them back home. Bess hadn't gotten her license just yet, and but Nancy had. She had been diving into more and more mysteries since her dad had gotten her that beautiful blue mustang on her sixteenth birthday a few months ago. As much as Bess hated it, she knew she couldn't stop Nancy and she really couldn't leave her to go on her own.

Nancy sighed, "I've just got this feeling, Bess, this is the right place and we're right on time. I know it!"

Bess rolled her eyes, peering nervously behind herself again. "You and your hunches!" she grumbled.

"And how many times have they been wrong?" Nancy retorted.

Bess didn't respond.

"That's what I thought," Nancy smiled, shaking her head, "Now come on." As quietly as she could, Nancy approached the corner that lay on the left a few feet ahead of her. She felt Bess creeping behind her. Cautiously, Nancy peeked around the brick building, searching for signs of any movement or meeting nearby.

Bess jumped as a lone motorcycle roared from the street on the right and zoomed past them into the alley-like road on their left. The girls jumped back from the streetlight and into the dark shadow of the building they stood beside. "Oh, Nancy!" Bess choked, "You're always getting us into trouble!"

"Hush!" Nancy motioned behind her for Bess to zip it as she re-approached the corner, trying her best to stay out of the light. Her eyes were trained on the biker who had slowed down and parked just outside of an old shack down the road a ways.

"Nancy!" Bess's urgent cry irked Nancy, but she turned around nonetheless.

"What, Bess!? What?!"

"There's another one coming from behind!" Bess pointed, "He'll see us for sure if we don't hide somewhere!"

Nancy looked around for something to crouch behind or somewhere to hide at all, but couldn't find anything.

"Nancy, he's coming up fast!"

"This way!" Nancy started for the corner, heading into the light of the streetlamp, but Bess pulled her back.

"Nancy, we can't! The first guy will see us!"

"Bess, just trust me. Now come on!" Nancy grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her into the light and quickly into a doorway on the other side of the building just in time for the second motorcycle to round the bend and fly past them, unseen.

Shaking, Bess turned to the girl detective beside her, "How did you know this door was here? You couldn't see it at all from the corner."

"I didn't," Nancy's eyes were just as wide as Bess's, "I just had a feeling that we needed to come this way."

The girls huddled silently in the little closet until six more cyclists had entered into the shack. Finally, Nancy spoke up. "Alright," she sighed, "I think that should have been the last guy."

Bess steeled herself, "Okay, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Nancy, for stepping in for Kyle," George slowed as the stoplight turned yellow.<p>

"George," Nancy laughed, "It's really no big deal. You can stop thanking me anytime."

"But I mean it, Nan," the brunette glanced over at her seventeen-year-old friend, "I don't know if I could have done this competition on my own."

Nancy rolled her eyes, "Well, it wouldn't have been for a lack of capability. You're a track star at school, even made nationals this year."

"Yeah," George sighed, "but I don't think Mom and Dad would have ever let me come to San Francisco by myself, and I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have come." She turned to Nancy, grinning from ear to ear, "I mean, do you have any idea how totally and utterly awesome it is to get to race a mock-up of Bay to Breakers?"

Nancy nodded, completely serious, "Yes, of course, cause every high school junior just dreams of nothing but what it would have been like on that fateful day in 1986!" Nancy's gaze slid over to her friend as she dramatically ended her tease.

"Sorry, Nan," George's brow's furrowed, "What was it you said?"

Nancy shook her head, glancing out her window, "Nevermind. Rough traffic here."

"I know, I was just wondering if we should turn on the radio to listen for any local traffic updates."

Nancy pushed the radio button on, and abruptly pushed it back off when a horrid screeching noise blared out. "What was that?" she asked, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Dang it!" George yelled, "That guy just cut me off. Dudes, I have to get over somehow!" She resisted the urge to beep her horn and instead glanced at Nancy, "I forgot that Bess said the radio blew out on her. Sorry."

Nancy shrugged, "Hey, it's better than no car at all—oh, wait don't turn yet, there's someone coming. Besides, who doesn't get a junker for their first car. At least you're not paying outrageous payments every month for something most teens statistically wreck within their first year."

"Deirdre Shannon," George murmered.

"What's that?" Nancy glanced over her right shoulder, "Go go go, this guy's letting you in!"

"Thankyou!" George waved, even though it wasn't likely the driver behind her could see it, "You asked who doesn't get a junker. My answer, Deirdre. The girl got her car before it had even been released to the public!"

"Yeah," Nancy sighed, leaning into the back seat to reach the cooler, "Drink?"

"Yeah, grab me a water, will you? Oh, and a pack of that trail mix?"

Nancy handed her friend the snack while choosing a lemonade for herself, "But Deirdre doesn't count."

"Why not?" the words muffled as George spoke through raisins and peanuts. "Ugh, for crying out loud! Move people!"

"Would you expect anything less from her? Honestly," Nancy shook her head, "You're good on this side. Honestly, I stopped being surprised—not to mention impressed—_long_ ago by Deirdre's quote unquote fortune."

"Fair point, but not everyone would agree with your last conclusion, detective."

Nancy shrugged, "Every man for himself. I don't force my opinions on anyone."

George nearly choked on an M&M as she laughed, "Of course not!"

Nancy's brow's rose at her sarcastic tone, but she answered in as innocent a voice as she could, "Just the police occasional partner in my investigations…you, Bess, Frank, Joe…"

"Every police officer in River Heights, uniform in America…" George continued for her.

"Nah," Nancy shook her head, "I wouldn't limit it to America."

"Every EMT in existence and criminal in history?" George giggled.

Nancy couldn't help but laugh, "That's more like it! Hey, how else am I supposed to solve crimes?"

"Um, how about evidence?"

"Waaay overrated. I much prefer hunches and holey theories."

"You always have loved a challenge," George smiled. The girls sighed in unison as the traffic came to a near dead standstill. George looked longingly down at the radio, "Wish we at least had some tunes."

Nancy gazed mischievously toward the athlete, "Do I detect an invitation…to sing silly car tunes like little children?"

George eyed Nancy uncertainly, "Uh…?"

Nancy gulped in a large breath, "Theeee wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round—"

"No no!" George burst into laughter, "I can't take it anymore!"

"What?" Nancy asked, smiling, "It can't be my lovely voice?"

"If ever you wanted to disarm someone…" George left the sentence unfinished. Suddenly, she saw an opening in the left lane and turned her signal on to take it as a man in reflective yellow waved the traffic in that direction.

"Uh, George," Nancy asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking this chance while I've got it," before Nancy could argue, George had switched lanes, "There, isn't that better? Those losers can stick around for the traffic jam. I'm taking the detour before it gets to popular and causes more congestion."

"But, George," Nancy looked behind her, feeling kind of sorry for the cars still stuck in the jam, "We were supposed to stay on that road for another hour until our next turn."

"It would have been much more than an hour if we hadn't turned," George took another swig of her water.

Nancy didn't argue any further, but George could tell something was bugging her. "What's up, Nan? Don't tell me you're down and out cause we didn't get to see what caused the jam? Now I know you love a good pile up, but—"

"It's not that," Nancy shook her head, interrupting.

George looked over, serious this time, "Hey, what is it?"

"I don't know," Nancy almost seemed to be murmuring to herself, "I just don't like this road. Something's not right."

"Like what?" George asked.

"I don't know, are you sure we can still get to the hotel this way?"

"The man was putting up a detour sign. They must have a way to get back to the other road or they wouldn't have directed us this way," George reasoned. Seeing that Nancy wasn't content, she sighed, "Get the atlas out and double check. I'll pull over."

As the car came to a stop on the shoulder, Nancy grabbed the map and traced the lines with her finger. George unbuckled and scooted closer so that she could see better. "Look," she said, pointing to a route, "We can follow this road until we get here, and then take this little side road through there. We'll have to go through this town here—what's it called? Benson? Yup. Looks like there's no way around it, but it's not a major city, so it shouldn't be much of a problem. Follow that road out and then voila! We're back to the interstate. Happy?"

Nancy sighed, "I guess so."

"You _guess_ so?" George gave her a skeptical look, "that doesn't sound like the Nancy I know."

"George, let's go back," Nancy turned to her friend. "I can drive, give you a rest."

"Are you crazy?" George exclaimed, "It'll take us all night to get through that jam. It wasn't just the run of the mill hour or two kind of jam. You saw that line of cars, and they don't just put up spur of the moment detour signs for petty jams. Something big must have happened up there."

"I know, but…" Nancy looked at her hands, "It's not like we have to be at the hotel by a certain time. We don't even have to report for the race until the day after tomorrow, so we'll have plenty of time to rest and get settled in, become familiar with the territory."

"Yeah, but…" George looked at her friend, "You're really serious, aren't you?" Nancy met George's gaze and slowly nodded.

George scooted back into her seat, considering for a moment. "If we take the detour, we could be at the hotel in two and a half hours, three tops." She looked at Nancy, "But you want to go back? Spend hours upon hours—quite possibly the rest of the day—in what? In a traffic jam. Not dipping your toes in the sand, sitting by the pool with a great book, or overlooking the one and only Golden Gate Bridge?" Still silent, Nancy nodded. Apparently, she wasn't budging.

George sighed, buckled her seatbelt, and put the car in drive again. As she made an illegal u-turn and headed back toward the doom they had just escaped she glanced at the redhead beside her, "Just one question: why?"

Nancy started to shrug, but George shook her head, "Nope, 'I don't know' is not a valid answer. Why are we turning around?"

"I just have a really weird feeling."

George smiled to herself, "Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Then sarcastically, "When has anyone _ever_ been able to disprove one of Nancy Drew's famous hunches?"

...

"Oh my gosh, Nancy," George's voice was hushed as they finally crept toward the massive wreck. A gas truck had exploded and several cars were scattered all over the place. Scratch that, several car _pieces_. The hood of a blue Pontiac was nearly bent in half in the ditch to their right, but the hood ornament was still intact.

"Go figure," Nancy mumbled, her gaze passing to the remains a red jeep Cherokee missing nearly all of its left side. Fire trucks were everywhere trying to put out the flames. It looked like the trees had caught fire. The girls could see smoke for miles to their right. It must have set off like dominoes.

"You always read about giant fires in the news," George said, "But to actually see something like this…"

Nancy lost track of the number of ambulances she'd counted, and there were too many bystanders with charred arms and covered in blankets. "This is unreal," she breathed. She clutched her stomach, feeling a little queasy at the sight. The girls had finished off their snacks in lieu of dinner, but now Nancy was starting to wish they hadn't. The string cheese and peanut butter crackers were churning.

The sun was just setting and Nancy couldn't help but give a brief, bitter laugh at the irony of such beauty accompanying the horrifying sight. George seemed to be as numb as Nancy was. "Nancy, can you believe this?"

Nancy was speechless to respond, but then said, "Maybe we should have gone the other way…"

"Huh, you think?" George looked at her like she was crazy. "I won't say I told you so, even though, uh, I did."

"Look," Nancy pointed, "that girl can't be more than six. She's got dried blood all over the side of her head."

"Where are her parents?" George asked, but suddenly wished she hadn't when she noticed the two black bags next to the officer who held the tearstained blonde child.

Suddenly a phone rang, startling both girls. "It's mine," Nancy opened her cell phone, "Hello?"

As George crept through the endless ruins, she listened to Nancy's half of the conversation. "Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Nancy said, "I can't understand you…No…no, Han…Hannah, we're fi…we're…Hannah, why are you crying? What happened? Hello…hello? ...Hey, what was that all about? Why is Hannah so upset?" There was a long pause as Nancy listened.

George glanced over only to see the color drain from Nancy's face. When she spoke again, George could tell that Nancy was shaken, "We're…fine."

"Nancy?" George asked softly, noting the crack in Nancy's voice.

Nancy shook her head, so George decided to wait. "Yeah," Nancy nodded, "We're passing the wreck now. It won't be much longer until we're clear of it and then back on track…" George looked over anxious.

"Okay," Nancy said, struggling to regain control of her voice, "Yeah, we'll call you as soon as we get to the hotel…okay, love you too…bye." As she ended the call, Nancy lowered her phone into her lap. She was silent for a few minutes, thankful that George didn't press her.

Finally, she spoke, "That was Dad." She paused.

"Why were they so worried?" George asked, returning her friend's gaze. Suddenly an idea occurred to her, "Oh no! Did they think we were in the…the, all that?" She pointed behind her at the bulk of the damage.

Nancy didn't know how to answer that exactly. "He said that…" she cleared her throat, "That they just wanted to make sure we weren't in the massive wreck. They were pretty sure we wouldn't have been because of when we left this morning, but they didn't know if we'd made good enough time that we would have been this far along when it happened."

"Oh, good," George sighed, "I was beginning to think something had happened to _them_."

"And…" Nancy continued, "They wanted to make sure that we weren't part of the group of girls…..murdered in Benson."

"What?!" George's eyes widened, "Did you say murdered?" Nancy nodded. "Who?"

"There was a group of men pulling teenage girls—anywhere from fourteen to nineteen Dad said—into an empty school and just…shooting them…multiple times…"

"Where?" George asked, incredulous.

"Benson," Nancy whispered.

"Where's Benson?" George paused, "And…why would your Dad think we had been there? It's not on our…route…" Suddenly, it dawned on George. Benson was the small town they would have had to pass through…had they taken the detour.


	12. Graveyard Graduation

**Hey, guys! I don't know if you guys are still with me or not, but I wanted to apologize for taking so long to finish this up! There are just two more chapters after this (I know I said that for the last chapter, but this one kind of snuck up on me and inserted itself into the story, so yay for unplanned additions!) and then it will be DONE! I've been so busy with school work that I just never got around to finishing. But summer is almost here, so I really hope to have this completed and updated for you very shortly. Thanks for sticking with me and thankyou so much for reviewing so faithfully! I hope you enjoy this "bonus" chapter of strong!**

**GRAVEYARD GRADUATION**

"Whatever comes

Whatever breaks

I'll stand up straight"

Carson flew into the gym, hoping he wasn't too late. He mumbled his apologies as he slid past rows of parents, trying not to block their view. Mercifully, the small town community wasn't bothered by the disturbance. Peering around him, he sighed in relief when he spotted an open seat not too far away from the entrance. Mrs. Fayne waved him over to sit beside her husband and Mr. and Mrs. Marvin. Hannah sat in the row below them. She smiled when she saw him.

"You're just in time," Mrs. Marvin patted his knee as he sat aside her. The gym was sweltering, even with the fans stationed at the ends of the bleachers.

"The whole town must be here," Mr. Drew mused to himself. He'd never been to one of these things before, and honestly, he was nervous. Someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. Turning, he saw Mrs. Nickerson smile down at him from the row above him.

"I'm so glad your case finished in time for you to make it," she gushed.

"Oh," Carson bristled a little, "Nothing could keep me away from my daughter's graduation. I wouldn't let a court date come between me and something this important." Mrs. Nickerson nodded, turning her attention to the stage as the school principal welcomed the audience. Carson turned to do the same, wondering why she was here. Ned had graduated last year, and the Nickerson's didn't have any other children. Did she come for Nancy? Hearing the first speaker begin the ceremony with the opening prayer, Mr. Drew pushed those thoughts from his head, not daring to see where they might lead him.

After the commencement speech, Deirdre Shannon stood to give the salutatorian speech. If Carson was honest with himself, he tuned most of that one out. That girl could chatter away, but she did work hard at her studies. The placement was well-deserved and honestly earned. Carson was relieved that her father could buy his daughter's grades. He could tell that Deirdre took pride in her accomplishment, but that didn't mean her speech was any more appealing or less self-absorbed.

Next, Nancy stood to give the valedictorian speech. She kept it short, sweet, and to the point, but somehow managed to be inclusive of everyone and memorable. Carson proudly applauded when she finished, unable to hold back his grin. His neighbors and friends glanced at him, bestowing congratulatory smiles in his direction.

The audience quieted in revered silence as the students began to cross the stage, each receiving their diplomas. The silent sniffles of parents across the gymnasium encompassed him. As Nancy crossed the stage, Mr. Fayne passed his handkerchief down to Hannah, who gratefully took it from him. Mrs. Marvin tapped Carson's hand with a folded Kleenex. Startled, he took it. She smiled at him, turning back to watch for her daughter. To his surprise, Carson felt something roll down his own cheeks. He reached up only to find that they were as wet as those around him. Grateful for his neighbor's kindness, he dried his tears and continued to watch as the students claimed their hard-earned papers, one by one.

At last, all of the students had returned to their places, ready for the conclusion of the ceremony. In the moment before the speaker allowed them to move their tassels, Carson noticed the eerie silence. Everyone seemed to be holding in breaths of anticipation, waiting for the final moment. And as the room held perfectly still, Carson felt the coolest breeze slide across his shoulders, almost like a hand gracefully caressing him.

...

Elizabeth smiled broadly as she passed behind her husband, running her hand across his broad shoulders. She laughed giddily as George Fayne yelled at the top of her lungs, "We did it!" and a hundred black caps flew into the air. She watched as Bess Marvin squealed, jumping up and down with her closest friends, George and Elizabeth's daughter. "That's my girl," she whispered, blowing a kiss to the floor below.

* * *

><p>"Mom…" in that one breath all of the pain of missing her mother rushed into her throat and threatened to fill her eyes with the wisp of long-lost memories. Her hand lightly grazed the top of the forlorn tombstone.<p>

A light, afternoon breeze lifted the hem of Nancy's pastel blue dress. Her black gown was draped across her arm, and she held her cap loosely by the tip of her fingers. It was unusually chilly for a day in mid-May. Nancy suppressed a shiver and crossed her arms, hugging herself for a little warmth. She gazed around the empty cemetery, not quite sure what she was looking for. The sun hid behind nonthreatening, spring-time clouds.

"Appropriate, I suppose," Nancy sighed. Just then she heard footsteps approaching on the soft grass behind her.

"I thought I might find you here," Mr. Drew wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder. They stood in silence, gazing down at Elizabeth's resting place.

Finally, Nancy spoke up, "It's been so long, Dad…I can hardly remember her anymore."

"You were so young," he agreed.

She turned to her father, resting her head on his shoulder, "and what little I do remember feels like a dream." She looked up at him, searching his eyes for an answer neither of them had, "How do I know if what I think I remember is true?" She looked back at the headstone, "or just the whimsical wishes of a daughter who never knew her mother?"

Mr. Drew pulled away from his daughter, looking down at her curiously. "You did know her, sweetheart."

"That's not what I mean, Dad," Nancy sighed, "I just wish I knew whether she was creative or was she funny? Did she have an Irish temper to match her fiery red hair? Was she serious, like you? Or did she like to cook, like Hannah? Or did she burn everything but water?" She looked off into the distance, "Did she like cream in her coffee, or sugar? What did she do for fun?" She looked at her father, "Was there a certain football team that she rooted for? I don't _know_ her, Dad. I don't remember anything about who she was, what she liked or didn't like. I don't even remember what she looked like?"

Carson smiled, looking down at his daughter. He held back the tears brimming at his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he kissed the top of her head. "Every time you look in the mirror, you see her." Nancy rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for cliché speeches, and it wasn't exactly like her dad to give them.

"No, I mean it, Nan," he said, his tone serious, "Not only do you look just like her, but…" He sighed, trying to find the words. Grinning, he whispered, "That little wrinkle you get in your brow when you're stumped on a case… " That caught Nancy's attention. She glanced up at her father only to find him smiling fondly down at the ground.

"You get that from her," he went on, "And when you eat your favorite lemon tarts that Hannah makes, your eyes roll back and you slump in your seat." Nancy began to protest, hands on her hips, but her father laughed, "She did that too.

"Nancy, you may not remember much about your mother's tendencies and preferences, but every time I look at you, I see her. Your kind and gentle nature, your insatiable inquisitive nature, and even your stubborn determination. Nancy, I can tell you stories all day long, and I can answer your queries about what she was like. You can hear her laugh and see her smile in our old videos. Something might spark your memory. But the truth is that we will always miss her, and you don't have to remember her to know her."

Nancy tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She smiled through the tears that slid down her cheeks, unbidden. Nodding, she knelt down, running her fingers through the grass at the foot of her mother's grave. Satisfied, she stood and turned to go.

"You would be so proud of her," Carson mumbled, staring at the stone, "I wish you were here to…well, I just wish you were here." He turned his haunted gaze from the cold, lifeless ground to follow what he had left of his wife. He may have been able to abate his daughter, but he couldn't truly feel the peace in his heart that he hoped he had given her.


	13. My Prayer

**MY PRAYER**

"Never run away

No, no, no"

Nancy quickly lit the two tall candles on the kitchen table, and then she ran to hide behind the living room door with Hannah, dimming the lights on her way. They'd just heard Carson pull into the garage after a long day at work. Nancy stifled a giggle as the engine cut out.

"Shh!" Hannah smiled, playfully swatting Nancy's arm.

"He'll be so surprised!" Nancy grinned. They'd worked on this for weeks, planning and researching for the occasion. Nancy had interviewed anyone who knew her mother and father when they were teens. Hannah had been a great help too, recounting details they could use for the decorations that hung all around the kitchen. Nancy closed her eyes, praying he wouldn't be too tired from the journey home.

A jingle came from the direction of the garage-to-kitchen door as Carson inserted his keys into the lock and twisted the handle, silencing Nancy and Hannah. When he stepped into the room, the two jumped out, yelling, "Surprise!"

"What is all of this?" Mr. Drew gazed around the room. His eyes darkened as he saw the pictures of his wife strategically placed about the room.

"Happy Anniversary, Daddy," Nancy ran to embrace her father. Hannah quickly turned the lights back on, heading to the oven. She pulled out a pepperoni pizza, still warm.

"What is going on?" Carson whispered, unable to take his eyes from the neatly set table, covered in a red and white checkered tablecloth. There were other familiar trinkets about the room. It looked just like the old Chicago diner he'd been so proud to take Elizabeth to so very many years ago. On the table, in front of the seat she used to sit at, was a framed picture from their first date. A photographer eating at the diner had seen the couple and begged to take their photo. Carson used to joke that it was because he had hoped to steal Elizabeth away.

Hannah turned to face him, "Nancy thought it would be a nice idea to celebrate your anniversary this year by reliving your first date with Elizabeth." Nancy nodded, her reddish hair bobbing in excitement.

Mr. Drew scowled, "And why did you think that would be a good idea?"

Nancy's smile faltered and she took a step back as her father stormed further into the room. He blew out the candles on the table and slammed the photo down so Elizabeth's face couldn't be seen any more.

"What on earth would possess you to do such a thing?!" he snapped.

"I…" Nancy stammered, "I had hoped you would tell me about how you met Mom and…and how you proposed to her." She flinched as he turned his furious eyes to Hannah.

"And you," he pointed accusingly, "You allowed her to do this?"

Hannah rose held her head high, "Yes, I helped. I thought it was a sweet notion."

"Sweet?!" he roared, "What is sweet about celebrating the anniversary of my dead wife?"

"We can't just forget her…" Nancy said quietly.

Mr. Drew glared at his daughter, "She's GONE, Nancy!" The girl was so startled that she fell into the kitchen chair that she'd pulled out for her father. "She isn't coming back! Don't you get that?"

Hannah put a hand on her hip, "Now, that is enough!" She marched up to Carson, stabbing a finger into his chest, "This girl has worked very hard to surprise you tonight. She did her best to recreate a scene that once brought you happiness. She wanted to see you smile and remember the good times you had with one of the most remarkable women who ever set foot on this earth, a woman whom she has a perfectly good right to want to know more about. Not that she's ever gotten more than two words out of you!"

"I've never withheld information from my daughter regarding her mother!" Mr. Drew spat.

"Well you certainly never offered any!" Hannah retaliated.

Nancy watched the argument unfold before her, holding back tears. She never meant to upset anyone. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Jumping to her feet, she stood between the two. "Stop it!" she yelled, "Just stop it already! Mom would never want this." She turned to Mr. Drew, "Dad, I didn't realize this would upset you. And this isn't Hannah's fault. I asked her to help me. I just wanted to celebrate Mom's life. I didn't think that this would be a celebration of what we lost, but of what we had."

"That's right," he said in a low, chilling voice, "You didn't think." He jerked the tablecloth from the table, sending the dishes, candles, and picture flying before storming off to his study.

"But, Dad!" Nancy ran after her father, only to find a door against her nose. She whirled around, fuming as she paced down the hallway and back to the kitchen. She furiously wiped the tears from her cheeks, angry that she wasn't strong enough to hold them in.

"Oh, come here, pet," Hannah reached out for the girl. Nancy fell into the woman's embrace. They stood together, Nancy crying into Hannah's shoulder, until the phone startled them apart.

"I'll get it," Nancy wiped her face with the back of her hand. As she stepped into the hallway, Hannah set to cleaning the mess that Mr. Drew had made.

"Hello, Drew residence," Nancy tried to sound cheerful.

"Nan?" Frank Hardy's concerned tone rang in her ear.

"Frank," Nancy was surprised to hear her friend's voice.

"Is everything okay? You sound upset." Nancy glanced toward her father's study, just across the hall.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled, "Yes, could you hold for a moment?"

Frank sounded confused as he answered, "Uh…sure."

Nancy ran to the kitchen and asked Hannah to hang up the phone in the hallway once she picked the call up in her room. After she settled on her bed, Nancy spoke into the phone beside her bed, "Hello? Frank, are you still there?"

"I'm here. What was that all about?"

"I just needed to take the call in my room so I didn't disturb Dad, that's all. How are you?"

"Nancy," Frank's tone was low and warning. Nancy sighed. She should have known Frank wouldn't be so easily fooled. Sometimes he knew her better than she knew herself. Usually, she was glad to have a friend so close, but every now and then, she still felt a little trickle of fear. Part of her wanted to jealously hold all that she had left of her mother as close to her as she could. She didn't want to let anyone else into the secret alcove that she'd created of the few memories she still had—tea parties and other nighttime haunts. But sharing her mother with Frank had never been a problem. He was one of the few who had always been there for her, especially after she became old enough to full understand her mother's death. When everyone else thought that she had moved on, Frank was the one who had wordlessly comforted her. The two didn't need explanation. They simply understood each other. No, she wasn't afraid to talk with Frank about her mother; Nancy was afraid to talk about her father.

Frank tolerated the long silence on the other end of the phone fairly well. He knew Nancy as well as she knew him, and sometimes she just needed a moment to comprise her thoughts. He had called to ask her a quick question about his most recent case—Nancy had dealt with a similar situation a few months ago, so he and Joe thought she would be a great help—but he could tell the instant she'd picked up the phone that something was amiss. Earlier he had been itching to ask for her help, but now he was overcome with the sole desire to help her. Finally, he heard her soft intake of breath.

Slowly, Nancy explained what had transpired earlier. Her voice became softer as she neared the end of her story. Frank listened silently and without interruption until she fell silent again.

After a moment, Nancy heard Frank's tender reply, "I'm sorry, Nan."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. Swallowing the tears that threatened to rise anew, she whispered, "I just…I…" She sighed, laying down and staring at her ceiling, "I wish I understood why it upset him so much. No, you know what?" she sat up again, "I know why it upset him. I just wish I hadn't been so…so stupid! I should ha—"

"Nancy, stop," Frank's voice was stern, silencing her.

"But, I could have—"

"No, Nancy.

"…No," he whispered. A silence fell between them, but it was soon interrupted by soft sniffles.

"Nancy," Frank said gently, "There was nothing you could have done differently. Your father…" He paused, trying to find a way to be sympathetic. He didn't want to be disrespectful to Nancy's father, and he didn't want to make her feel any worse, but she had to know that this wasn't her fault.

"Nan, he probably just had a really bad day. I think it was a sweet notion, and I think he would have thought so too. Something else was bothering him."

"But, Frank, you should have seen him," Nancy shuddered remembering, "I've never seen his eyes so cold."

"Listen to me," he said firmly, "_that_—whatever that was—was _not_ because of you."

"How can you know?" she whispered. She'd brought the tears to a stop, but her heart still constricted in her chest, making it hard to breathe. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Because I know how much he loves you."

Frank couldn't explain how much it pained him to hear his friend like this. He wished he could take the frustration and the guilt from her and bear it as his own burden. He knew how tough she liked to act, but in reality, losing Mrs. Drew had taken its toll on Nancy. He knew the nights she'd cried and he knew the emptiness she'd felt. Everyone thought that Nancy had handled the loss so well, but Frank knew that she was just as torn by it as her father, she just never showed it to anyone.

"Nancy, I couldn't imagine losing a wife, and I certainly couldn't imagine losing my mother. I know how much you've hurt, but that loss was not your fault."

"I know that!" Nancy exclaimed, "Dad's never made me feel th—"

"Up up up," Frank interrupted, "Let me finish. I also know that your father is hurt, and neither is that your fault. I know that you both deal with hurt differently. Everyone does. Nancy, your dad is a strong man. He's a good man. But he lost someone so dear to him that his world shattered, and he hasn't picked up the pieces of himself yet. He's never fully felt the closure that you have. I know you still miss her and I know it still hurts when you think of her, but you don't think of her every day. You don't think of her every moment. You've moved on. You can live your life and remember fondly of her. Mr. Drew is still broken inside. He never healed the way you did. The loss is still as fresh to him as if it happened yesterday.

"And loss makes people do crazy things. He can pretend like he's moved on, but you know he hasn't. I know you do because you see it in his eyes. There's this eternal sorrow and gloom that floats about him. When was the last time you saw him smile, genuinely smile, wholeheartedly? His reaction today was more than just a reaction to your surprise."

"So…you don't think he's angry because of the dinner?"

"No, I think it sounds more like a 'last-straw' to me. Think about it. Your dad has always been very patient. He's hardly ever of an ill-temper. You're a lot like him, you know."

Nancy heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," he answered, thoughtfully, "You both put the needs of others before yourselves. When something is bothering you, no matter if it's angering or saddening to you, you put your woes aside when others need your help. Now, you have a better poker face that Mr. Drew, but he's usually not so transparent. That's what makes me think it was more than just this one event."

"Alright," Nancy sighed, "You're probably right."

"Usually am." Nancy could almost see Frank winking at her. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Thanks, Frank."

"Anytime, Drew. Now get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nan. Sweet dreams, and say your prayers."

The teens hung up the phone and Nancy hurried to get ready for bed. Just as she turned out the light, she knelt before her bed, folded her hands, and closed her eyes tightly.

"Father in Heaven," she whispered, "…please...please be with Dad tonight. Heal his heart. Show him that it's all going to be okay…and tell Mom I love her. Amen."


End file.
